


Lock and Key

by Lame_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Child Abandonment, Daddy Issues, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Dark Past, Depressing, Depression, Family Issues, Fiction, Gen, I'm Sorry, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Trust, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mini, Mommy Issues, Monologue, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Past, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Problems, Random & Short, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trust Issues, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Kudos: 2





	Lock and Key

My body feels weighed down, when looking in the mirror I only see my body paler than clouds and dimmer than far away stars. No eyes, no mouth - just paper skin. Words thicker and more painful than hot tar forcing out of my body. I try to stop it but it keeps going like a fall of tears that were forced down by shame and fear of vulnerability. Echos of words told to me from the past and now still ring through my ears. My body held down by years of being replayed in my head with my screams being mixed with my wrapped up mind, a tight grip on me with the dark sea pushing me deeper. I feel myself go limp and light but the weight is still wrapped around my weak, broken body. As my world warps around me it keeps me down but still walking. Shadowy figures and the sound of muffled voices and laughter rush past me, I can’t see their faces, I don’t know their names. But they seem so happy, they seem so rushed with a warm feeling --- I wish I felt that, I feel as if I’m feeding a void that's always hungry for something more than I’m able to satisfy. The growls of that void rumble through my body - shaking me to my core and sending my blood to turn cold. 

So many people around me..and yet, here I am, I still feel so alone. The walls bleed ink that I use to show my pain on paper, to scream my frustrations, to show my overwhelming emotions that come and go….. And the emptiness, the crippling,, emptiness. The loneliness that hits me while people scream my name - I can’t hear them. I’m alone in my own world that's in shambles, in chaos. The dystopia that was never good, to begin with. The world that still crumbles even while in ruins. When the silhouettes of people that taunt me, the people are so happy, they don’t seem troubled - they aren’t bothered - OTHERS ARE THERE ! but no one for me. Drowning in ink with a fast wrist trying to write before I drown in the sea of regret, of anxiety, depression. The severest degree of each that brings me right back face to face with my own void. I try to speak but my words never come out. I want to be seen but what I see, would it be what they see too ? Would they see me as a failure, a burden, annoyance, something to be disposed of and mocked ? 

Would they listen ? or would they just laugh, ridicule, break me more than I already am. For the dim-lit pale figure hides its cracks, its many missing pieces from eyes who choose to look away.


End file.
